


Pretty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, Harem, M/M, Slash, Transgender, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's favorite slave is unavailable. They send his twin brother instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

When Axel opens his door, he frowns. "You're not the one I asked for," he says, one eyebrow raised. "I asked for Roxas. He's my favorite." Axel may only be the eighth son, but he is still a prince, and the prince gets what he wants.

"Roxas is sick, sir." The boy scuffs his feet on the floor, then looks up. He's dressed in loose green pants and a dark blue tunic, a gold chain belted around his waist and bracelets dangling from his wrists and ankles. He is pretty, like Roxas, with the same delicate build and wide blue eyes. His hair is different, though - inky black and straight, lying flat instead of standing up in spikes. "But, um, I can do everything he does." The boy smiles uncertainly, biting his lip. He's clearly new at this, judging by his nervousness. But he is attractive enough, and Axel can go one night without Roxas, right?

"Alright." Axel steps back and beckons the boy in, smiling his seducer's smile. "What's your name, sweet?"

The boy colors at the name and pads in uncertainly. When he tucks a piece of hair behind one ear, Axel catches sight of his palms, which have been painted with henna. Henna is expensive - they must have really wanted to impress Axel. Well, Axel is known for his temper tantrums, and everyone wishes to avoid one. So they prettied this new boy up. He's younger than Roxas, by the sound of his voice. Smaller hands, too. Well, Axel is one who can appreciate his fruit fresh off of the vine, and this boy looks sweet. He'll probably whimper when he comes and leave scratches on Axel's back.

Axel sits on one of his couches and beckons the boy over. "What's your name, pretty thing?" He asks again, because the boy looks a bit overawed and that tends to lead to muteness. He reaches out and takes one small hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles delicately. He smiles at the way the boy colors, delicately kissing one hennaed palm, then flicking his tongue out to taste the line tracing across it. Xion tastes faintly like vanilla, and like the salt of his skin.

"Xion," he says, and he's shaking.

"What's the matter?" Axel draws him closer, until their knees are touching. "Is this the first time you've ever visited someone alone?" He cups Xion's cheek and strokes the delicate cheekbone, admiring the way the dark eyelashes contrast against the creamy skin.

"…yes," Xion admits. He's blushing, the pale color spreading all across his cheeks to the sides of his neck.

"I'll be gentle," Axel says softly, and he slips two fingers under Xion's chin to make him look up. Axel kisses those pale, thin lips delicately, carefully and gently. It's a dry kiss, just pressing his mouth against Xion's, but when he pulls back, the boy is shaking like a leaf, his face turning pinker and pinker.

"You really have never done anything like this, have you?" Axel leans back against the couch, planting his arms behind himself and leaning on them. He keeps his movements slow. He doesn't want to spook the boy, and he knows that virgins tend to spook quite easily.

"No," Xion whispers. He timidly reaches forward, then seems to think better of it and pulls his hand back, resting it on one rounded hip.

"No, it's alright. You can touch me." Axel takes the hand and presses it against his cheek, kissing the palm again. "I'd like for you to touch me."

Xion timidly cups Axel's cheek, stroking the sharp cheekbone with his thumb. He moves his fingers up to feel the thin ginger eyebrows, then the beginning of Axel's hairline. The metal of his bracelet is cool against Axel's cheek.

Axel closes his eyes, relishing the small, hesitant touches. It is exhilarating, to be touched in this hesitant, soft way. He presses another kiss to Xion's palm, then stills the hand, holding the wrist, pushing the bracelets out of the way and beginning to kiss along the blue vein, from the inside of Xion's wrist to the inside of his arm to the bend of his elbow. As he goes up, his kisses get wetter and wetter, until he's practically licking. When he reaches the start of the boy's sleeve, he looks up at him, smiling faintly. "Do you want me to continue?" he asks. "I can keep kissing you, if you'd like."

Xion is panting heavily, his cheeks pink and his eyes wide. He nods hesitantly, then seems to remember how to speak. "Y-y-yes, your majesty," he stutters.

"Axel." The princes leans forward and kisses the boy's pink mouth again, harder this time, his tongue flickering into it like a snake's. Xion tastes like apricots and something else, something that he can't put his finger on that is probably the boy's own personal taste. "In here, you call me Axel." He pulls back from the kiss to look Xion in the face, and he has to smile.

Xion is panting harder, his eyes half closed. "Y-y-yes… Axel," he manages, and swallows, his throat clicking.

Axel pats his lap. "Why don't you sit here, Xion? It will be easier for me to kiss you that way." Axel's wearing loose pants, tied about his waist with a loose piece of cloth folded over the top, and his erection is hard to notice, unless a person were really looking for it. Xion doesn't seem to be.

Xion climbs onto Axel's lap, sitting sidesaddle. He is clearly nervous - he fiddles with the bracelet on his left wrist, a heavy silver thing set with opals, twisting it around. He tilts his head back when Axel presses his chin up, and kisses Axel willingly enough. He's eager, as far as Axel can tell from the way he's starting to respond to the kiss. His hands are grasping at Axel's shirt, fisting the fine silk as his smaller tongue strokes the roof of Axel's mouth.

Axel cups the back of Xion's head, sifting the thin hair through his fingers. The boy has a small head, too - Axel's whole hand practically covers the back of it. He breaks the kiss, beginning to press warm, wet kisses along Xion's jaw, to his neck. The boy is lolling his head back, and judging by the noises that he's making, he clearly enjoys it.

Xion whimpers and moans, squirming on Axel's lap. He tugs and twists the fabric Axel's shirt, panting. He closes his eyes when Axel lets go of his head, moving to his back, then to his sides, feeling along them. He tentatively moves his hands up, from Axel's shirt to his shoulders. He tilts his head to the side as Axel kisses along it, tugging the collar of his shirt further open and bringing a hand to Xion's chest to keep his balance.

Axel pauses. He's holding something that he isn't expecting, because he's holding a _boy_ in his lap. He stops kissing Xion and pulls back to look, really look. He sees the soft features, the small hands, the delicate build, and he bites his lip, thinking. Without ceremony, he sticks his hand between Xion's legs and squeezes.

Xion squawks, jerking. "W-what?" He clearly isn't expecting such an indelicate grab.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a girl?" Axel's voice is enquiring, but it has an undercurrent of anger.

Xion makes a confused face. "I'm not a girl."

Axel takes Xion's hand and presses it against his crotch, letting him feel the thick, heavy heat. "Boys have that. Girl's have this." He prods Xion between the legs again, feeling the slickness under his fingers even through the silk of his pants.

"Boys have it too," Xion argues, and maybe it's arousal that's making him so argumentative. "I'm still a boy. I grew up in the boy's house. I just have different parts."

Axel leans back still thinking. "You have breasts. Boys don't have those either."

"I do." Xion is pouting now, his lower lip sticking out in such a way that Axel just has to lean forward and nibble on it.

"Then you're not a boy." Axel takes Xion's lower lip between his teeth and tugs on it, then begins to suck. "You're a girl." His hands go under Xion's shirt, pressing down on his soft belly with one bony hand, then moving up, to hold one breast in his hand and squeeze. He does like girls, although he isn't in a "girl" mood. If he was, he'd have called Namine. But this lovely little thing has, quite literally, landed in his lap, and who is he to refuse a gift that generous?

"I'm a boy. I'm just a different boy." Xion squirms, his warm bottom pressing against Axel's cock, making Axel hiss.

"Fine. You're a boy." Axel unclips the chain cinched around Xion's waist, dropping the gold belt on the floor. "You were sent to me for a specific purpose. Is that not correct?" He grabs the hem of the tunic and pulls it over the boy's head, exposing his small breasts.

"Y-y-yes," Xion stammers, blushing. "I can use my mouth or I can -"

Xion is cut off by Axel's mouth claiming his again, kissing him hard, tasting his warm breath and soft skin.

Axel lifts Xion up, one hand on his ass and one on his back. He carries the strange boy to his bed and lies him flat on his back amid the pillows and blankets, his pale skin a sharp contrast against the wine colored sheets. He crawls on top of the boy, his hands planted on either side of Xion's head. He leans forward, until the two of them are nose to nose, and stares at those luminous blue eyes. So very much like Roxas. Their faces are uncannily similar - they have to be siblings.

"Roxas never mentioned he had a sister," Axel muses as he kisses along Xion's jaw, his mouth hot and wet. He takes one ear into his mouth, sucking on the lobe and flickering the earring with his tongue. The garnet dangling tickles his tongue faintly.

"He d-d-doesn't," Xion stutters. "I'm his brother. His t-t-twin."

Axel doesn't respond to that. He kisses along Xion's jaw, nuzzling under his chin and flickering his tongue out to taste his skin. More vanilla. They must have really washed him, to even get under the chin.

Xion whimpers, his hands going to Axel's shoulders and grabbing the fabric of Axel's shirt. Apparently, that's a very sensitive spot. Axel stores it away for later use as he kisses down, from under his chin to the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He nibbles and sucks, hard enough to leave a noticeable mark. That's the spot he always leaves on anyone he takes to bed with him - a sort of "Axel was here" kind of mark.

Axel leans backs to admire the mark, then begins to kiss down his shoulder, to his breast, to the nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, hard enough to make Xion mewl and let go of his shirt to claw at the sheets, then let go of the sheets to stuff one hand into his mouth, biting it hard enough to leave bruises. Axel lets go of Xion's nipple and blows on it, watching the sensitive skin pebble up from the contrast of his warm mouth and the cool air.

"W-why'd you stop?" Xion mumbles around his fist, then takes it out of his mouth, his eyes glassy.

"No real reason," Axel says, beginning to press hot, sloppy kisses across Xion's chest, to kiss along the side of his breast, then the other nipple. He sucks on it, hard enough to make Xion writhe and whimper, nipping and flickering his tongue over the tip. He lets go of this one as well, moving down, his mouth hot and wet, leaving cold, wet trails down Xion's belly. The boy's skin tastes like salt and vanilla, no doubt more oil. He's tempted to taste the whole of Xion's body, from the back of his ear to the bends of his knees, but he's impatient tonight. It's been a while since he's had anything other than his own hand. Maybe another night.

Xion gasps when Axel presses another hot, wet kiss to the skin under his navel, soft and giving from the puppy fat. He writhes, his toes curling and his eyes closing tightly. "A-Axel…." He reaches his hands down to Axel's hair, holding on to the spikes and tugging. "I'm… Axel."

"You're not me," Axel says, untying the knot holding Xion's pants on. "You're Xion." He chuckles at his little joke and pulls the pants off of Xion's hips. He pulls them off of his hips, kissing along his legs as they're bared. He is careful as he takes them off of Xion's legs, then pauses. The lines painted at the bottom of his feet seem so very… alluring. He should probably resist the urge… but Axel has never been one to resist urges, has he? So he takes Xion's foot (surprisingly big, on someone so small) and kisses the bottom.

Xion squeaks and giggles, covering his face with both hands. He looks between his breasts and over the swell of his belly at Axel's wicked green eyes. "What're you doing?" He wriggles his toes, very conscious of his nudity but not caring at the moment, because the prince is holding on to his foot, doing ticklish things to the bottom of it, tracing along the lines of henna with the tip of his finger.

"You're a very pretty girl, Xion," Axel says.

"I'm not a girl," Xion says again, sighing. It's getting repetitious.

"You're a very pretty boy, than." Axel takes Xion's foot in one hand and begins to lick along the line of henna, liking the way Xion squirms and wriggles under him. He traces one line from the sole to the toe and takes the big toe into his mouth. He sucks on it, hard, and is rewarded with Xion yowling and jerking his hips. He smirks around Xion's toe, because it helps, knowing all the special, secret places that make people feel _good_. Everyone says that he knows absolutely nothing, is a waste of space and time, but this isn't true at all. He knows everything there is to know about giving pleasure, and probably some things there aren't.

Xion gasps and whimpers, feeling the slightly familiar feel of wetness between his legs, the prick of his… breasts? He covers his face with both hands, whimpering and groaning. Apparently, Xion likes having his feet played with, because it leaves him whimpering and shaking, his thighs sticky with wetness.

"Do you like that, Xion?" Axel begins to kiss up Xion's calf, tasting the warm skin, feeling the little hairs prickle under his tongue. "Do you like the way my mouth feels, pretty little Xion?"

"Y-yes," Xion stutters, covering his face with both hands, then peeking out at Axel through his fingers. He apparently doesn't take offense to being called "pretty" or "little". Or maybe he's just too distracted by the tingles. His face is flushed, and his body is beginning to grow shiny with sweat.

"Do you want me to keep kissing you, Xion?" Axel delicately licks the back of Xion's knee, then the top. He moves from Xion's knee to his inner thigh, nibbling gently at the soft white skin.

"Y-y-yes," Xion gasps, covering his mouth with both hands and curling his toes, the heels digging into the covers of the bed.

Axel licks right along Xion's inner thighs, tasting the sticky wetness leaking out from between his legs. He keeps his ears carefully attuned to the little noises that Xion is making around his own hands. Axel crawls closer, until he's face to face with the wet black curls between Xion's legs. He looks up at the boy and grins, catching his eye. Still looking at him, he extends his tongue and _licks_, all along his slit.

Xion shudders, feeling the tingles across his skin magnify, until he's nothing but tingles, his brain melting down through his fingers and his toes, and when his head is finally clearing, Axel's looking up at him, smirking.

"How was that, Xion? Did you like it?" Axel crawls up Xion's body until he can kiss the boy, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth to give him a taste of himself.

"Y-yeah," Xion mumbles against Axel's lips, blushing at the line of drool from his mouth to Axel's.

"Would you like to feel it again?" Axel nuzzles the side of Xion's neck, feeling the boy's pulse flutter under his cheek.

"Y-yes," Xion stutters, closing his eyes, still panting.

"Good girl," Axel coos, pressing a kiss to Xion's forehead and drawing away from the boy.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy," Xion says again, his voice annoyed and tired.

"Good boy, than." Axel gets off of the bed, going to rummage around for the oil he keeps about for occasions such as this. He comes back with the bottle in hand, kneeling over the splayed at boy. "This is going to feel _so_ good, I promise," he says, coating his fingers in oil.

"W-what're you going to do?" Xion looks at him, a bit apprehensively as the big man crawls between his legs again.

"I'm going to give you pleasure," Axel says, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. He coats two fingers in oil and slides them under Xion, not between his legs, but lower down.

Xion squeaks when he feels the two fingers slide into him. His toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut, his mouth gaping open as he takes deep, gasping breaths. He was told about this, but he was also told that Axel would probably not want to do that, when he has the place between Xion's legs.

"How is that, Xion?" Axel hooks his fingers feeling around inside of the boy with his fingertips. "Do you like it?" There isn't that special spot, not with this body, but he knows that even someone with a body like Xion's can take enjoyment from something like this.

"I th-th-think so," Xion stutters, his back arching and his toes curling.

"Good boy," Axel breathes, adding another finger and scissoring it. He can feel the boy tremble under him, but he knows that if he doesn't do something soon, he will explode. "Isn't that nice, Xion? Don't you want me in you?"

"B-b-but you're already in me," Xion stutters, feeling the beginnings of the tingle under his skin. "I mean… part of you is, I mean…." He covers his face with both hands, panting harder, his hips starting to rock against Axel's hand.

"Would you like to put more of me in you? It'll feel _really_ good, I promise." Axel slides another finger into him, making sure to add more oil even as he thrusts with his strong arm.

"Ok-k-kay," Xion groans, balling the sheets up in his fists and digging his heels into the mattress.

"Good boy," Axle breathes, tugging his pants down and off. He pulls his fingers out of Xion, dribbling oil all over his cock. He lines himself up with Xion's entrance and pushes in, slowly.

Xion wails when Axel pushes into him, his hands going to Axel's back. He claws at the man's back through his back, the metal of his bracelets pressing into Axel's back as well. He arches his back and wraps his legs around Axel's hips, the metal of his anklets cold against Axel's sweaty lower back.

Axel growls, feeling Xion's wetness against his belly, feeling Xion's ass holding him tightly. Gods above, but it's _tight_, so tight, making him shudder and whimper. He sees the boy's head tilted back, and he can't resist but to bite the long, white column of his throat, leaving another mark. He growls, knowing he's leaving a bruise on Xion's neck and not caring as he seats himself inside of the boy completely.

Xion whines and squirms under him, clinging like a vine. He's mumbling bits and pieces of things, but it's pretty obvious that Axel isn't paying attention. "P-please… there… please, gods oh gods so…."

Axel lets go of Xion's neck, licking delicately at the bitten place. "Sh, be a good boy, sh, you feel so good, such a good boy, Xion…." He begins to draw himself out of Xion, then slams himself back in, hard enough to make Xion's breasts move. He feels himself getting closer and closer, almost there, tasting Xion on his lips and feeling the way the boy is gripping him, both with his inner muscles and with his arms and legs.

When Axel comes, he bites Xion's shoulder, his cock pulsing deep inside of the boy, spitting his seed deep inside of the boy. He stays on top of the boy for a few seconds, then collapses, licking the place he bit. "Good boy," he murmurs. "Wasn't that nice?"

"Y-y-yes," Xion stutters, squirming so much that Axel's cock slips out of him. "Axel, please, I need to…." He gropes between his legs, his thumb pressing down on the little nub that always makes him shudder and whimper.

"You've done that before?" He sits back on his own backside, watching Xion's hands move. "You've touched yourself like this?"

"Y-yeah," Xion stutters, covering his mouth with one hand as he jerks his hips into his hand, whimpering quietly.

Axel watches avidly, because he loves seeing that, loves seeing someone pleasuring themselves almost as much as he likes doing it himself. He is panting, but doesn't seem to even realize it, his hand going to Xion's thigh. "Don't stifle yourself. Make noise. I like the noises you make."

Xion gasps and whimpers and moans, then arches his back, shaking and shuddering. When he relaxes, he smiles dazedly at Axel. "Th-thank you, Axel."

Axel lies beside the boy, nuzzling the top of the boy's head. "You'll sleep here tonight," he tells the boy. "And next time you come to visit… bring your brother."

"Yes, Axel," Xion mumbles, cuddling up to Axel's skinny chest.

Axel rubs the boy's back, already feeling sleep creep along the back of his mind. That was good, and the next time will be better. Maybe he'll dress Roxas up as a girl…. With that thought in mind, he drifts off to sleep, not even noticing the way Xion's tiny fist is holding on to his shirt.


End file.
